The Violinist
by the bean25
Summary: Sheldon meets a beautiful violin player. Hawkes, OCs.
1. First Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI: NY characters. The original characters are all mine.

--This kind of is a sequel to a story I wrote in high school. The characters from that story appear in this one. That story is actually pretty dumb looking back, and you really don't need to read that one to read this one I just thought I would share that little tidbit.--

Sheldon stepped out of the party he was attending and onto the outside stairs. He noticed a young woman sitting on the stairs looking out into the city. Her back was to him and he saw her heels sitting next to her. Her dark hair was swooped up in a messy bun, and she was wearing a dark blue dress.

"You're not out here for a smoke. Are you escaping?" Sheldon inquired as he walked up behind the woman.

She turned and smiled at him. "Escaping, I'm not one for big parties."

Sheldon looked out at the view. "Me, either. My name's Sheldon," he reached his hand down to her as he stood next to the railing behind her.

"I'm Jazelle, it's nice to meet you."

"You, too. So, what are you doing here if you hate parties?"

"I have to be here, you?"

"I got invited by some friends, and couldn't say no."

"Jazelle, we need you inside," a man said in a stern tone from the doorway behind them.

"Ok," she told the man and he disappeared back inside. She looked at Sheldon. "I'm sorry, I have to go back inside." She grabbed her heels and slipped them back onto her feet. She stood and smiled at Sheldon. "I'll see you later."

"It was nice meeting you," Sheldon told her as she walked past him.

Jazelle turned back and smiled with her hand on the door handle. "You, too."

Sheldon lingered in the landing for a while before he decided to go back inside. He decided he wanted to leave; he didn't have much reason to stay. He made his way through the crowd looking for Stella, Lindsay, and Danny. But before he could get to his friends, he heard the introduction.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce Miss Jazelle Clark," the man left the stage area and she came out with a violin in hand. She sat down in a chair and lifted the violin to her shoulder. A man and woman with cellos sat down behind her. Jazelle began a song and the cellos were low in the background.

Sheldon watched in admiration from his spot in the middle of the crowd. He wasn't expecting the woman he had met to be the entertainment for the evening. She was beautiful with her dark hair and hazel eyes. She had a serious yet serene look on her face as she played. He was entranced by her.

When Sheldon was leaving the building an hour later he was getting into the elevator and he heard someone call to hold the elevator. Sheldon stopped the doors from closing and Jazelle stepped into the elevator.

"Well, well, Sheldon I'm starting to think you're stalking me," Jazelle commented with a smile.

"You stepped onto this elevator after I was already here."

"True, true. So, you're headed home alone? Where are your friends?"

"They decided to stay a little longer. You were great by the way."

"Thanks. I haven't played in a while, but a friend asked me to play his party so I brushed up on my music and here I am."

The elevator dinged, the doors opened, and they stepped out into the lobby. "Would you maybe want to grab some coffee or a drink?"

"Yeah, that would be nice. There's a coffee shop a couple blocks down from here."

They walked out of the coffee shop and out to the street. They agreed that it was a nice enough night to walk to the coffee shop. Sheldon offered to carry Jazelle's violin and she accepted. The two of them chatted casually as they walked down the sidewalk. She mentioned to him that playing violin was not her job, but that she was a secretary at a boarding school during the day. She told him she had taught music for a while but had decided she needed a change. While sitting in the coffee shop Sheldon told her about his job as a crime scene investigator. She sipped tea as he talked and he sipped a coffee while she talked about herself.

"Did you grow up in the city?" Sheldon asked her then leaned back in his chair.

"No, actually I moved around a lot when I was younger. I lived in LA for a while. But the longest was in Albany with my aunt and uncle."

"What about your parents?"

Jazelle looked down then back up at him with a forced smile. "My mom died when I was four of breast cancer. Then when I was sixteen my dad died in a plane crash. I went to live with my aunt and uncle after that. My dad was a record executive and that's why we moved a lot. He would go on tour with different bands."

"Sorry, about your parents."

"Thanks."

"When did you start playing the violin?"

Jazelle's face lit up with the question. "My dad bought me a violin when I was six, and I've been playing ever since. Well, I have times when I get away from it, but I love it too much to just walk away forever." She yawned. "Sorry, it's pretty late. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, if you are. I'm pretty tired too." Sheldon got up from the table and Jazelle led him out of the coffee shop. They made their way to the curb to get Jazelle a cab.

"So, I'm heading to Soho, what about you?" Jazelle asked him.

"I'm going all the way up to Harlem."

Jazelle reached in her purse and dug out a business card. "Here's my card, give me a call some time for coffee or a drink or dinner." She handed him the card.

Sheldon glanced at the card and smiled at Jazelle. "I'll definitely do that. This was fun."

Jazelle smiled. "I had fun, too." She walked to the edge of the curb and waved down a cab; it took a couple to pass before one stopped at the curb. She opened the door but stopped and turned to look at Sheldon. "You're gonna call, right? I mean I didn't get my signals crossed, did I?"

Sheldon chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll call."


	2. Dinner Date

Sheldon dialed Jazelle's number as he was leaving the lab the next evening. It rang a couple times before Jazelle answered.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" he asked as he was walking down the sidewalk to the entrance to the subway.

"Of course, that would be great. I'm actually still at work right now, maybe we could meet in the middle," Jazelled told him.

"Yeah, how about the Boathouse Café in Central Park?"

"Nice, are you trying to impress?"

This made Sheldon smile. "Well, possibly."

"It's working, I am impressed."

They talked about a few more things briefly then Sheldon got onto the train to Central Park. He smiled as he was thinking of Jazelle while he rode to the park. There was just something about her that made him smile. She had some kind of air about her; she was a free-spirit. She had so many bad things happen in her life, but she was strong enough to get through it and move on with her life.

The Boathouse had quite a few people in the dining room. When Sheldon got there he waited for Jazelle and she walked in a few minutes later. The hostess seated them at a table that looked over the lake. It was romantic, which was part of the reason why Sheldon had chosen the restaurant.

"After High School I was invited to go to Juilliard," Jazelle was telling Sheldon. "I liked it for a while, but I decided to start at Columbia too. I majored in Journalism."

"You did both? A woman after my own heart."

She smiled. "Yeah, I didn't do much at Columbia while I was going to Juilliard. I left Juilliard after two years and went full-time at Columbia."

"Why did you leave Juilliard?"

She looked at her empty plate then back at him. "Uh, I guess I just stopped loving the music and playing. Just something hit me one day and I lost my love for it."

"You got it back, though."

"Yeah, it seems to just be something I turn on and off, or I guess it's just always there it just gets put on hold some times."

"So, why journalism?"

"I wanted to write and I graduated with a Bachelor's, but I don't know, I changed my mind again," she shrugged her shoulders then smiled and shook her head. "Wow, I sound so indecisive. I probably am. However, I have been at my job at Brearley for three years so that has to mean something."

"At least at the end of the day you know you're doing something you enjoy."

"Yeah I do enjoy it. And getting back to playing is good for me too. I didn't realize how much I missed it." She leaned on the table and closer to him. "So, did you always know you wanted to be crime scene investigator?" she inquired.

"Well, actually I went to medical school to be a doctor, and I worked in a hospital for a while and didn't enjoy it, so then I became a medical examiner. And I got to be Chief Medical Examiner when I realized I didn't like that anymore either. So, now I am a CSI."

"You're just as indecisive," Jazelle said with an infectious smile.

"What can I say I like a new challenge every once in a while."

The couple chatted for a while longer about various things. Sheldon told her what it was like working with dead people for four years and she told him what it was like working at an all-girls private school.

When their conversation seemed to be coming to a close they noticed they were one of two tables occupied in the whole restaurant. Sheldon paid the waitress and they walked out together. Jazelle asked for a stroll by the water and Sheldon gladly accepted.

"This is one of my favorite times of year," Jazelle commented as they walked. The air was warm and the moon was shining brightly.

"Yeah, I like it too," he replied. Then silence as they walked just enjoying each other's company. He slipped his hand into hers. Jazelle looked down at their entwined fingers then back at him with a smile.

Sheldon could tell that Jazelle was what he had been looking for. Even though this was only their second time together, he could tell she was different and that they had a connection.

He glanced at her from time to time as they walked. He loved the way the moon shown on her hair, and how it moved with the breeze. She had barely any make-up on, which was something she didn't need in his opinion. She had a simple beauty, something that was rare in the world.

Twenty minutes later Sheldon opened a cab door for Jazelle; he kissed her cheek and she got inside with a smile. He watched her drive away with the same happy grin.


	3. Tragedy

Five months later…

Sheldon was standing outside of the concert hall where he was to meet Jazelle. They were supposed to see a friend of hers perform. She was twenty minutes late and Sheldon was starting to get concerned. Most of the people were inside, except for a few who were late and rushing in the door. His phone rang in his pocket and he pulled it out. The caller ID showed a number he didn't recognize.

"Dr. Hawkes, I'm calling from St. Luke's Hospital. I have a patient here named Jazelle Clark. She gave us your name as next of kin," the woman on the line told him.

"Oh my god, is she ok?" Sheldon asked as he started away from Lincoln Center and to the curb to get a cab.

"She's alright. We need someone to be here with her."

"I'm on my way right now."

When he got to the hospital he ran inside the ER and asked the woman at the desk for Jazelle's room. She told him she had been moved to the ICU and told him where to go. As he got to the floor he asked the receptionist what room Jazelle was in and the nurse told him she was having some tests done. Sheldon took a seat in the waiting area as the nurse instructed. He put his head in his hands for a second then took in his surroundings. He noticed Mac and Danny standing in the corridor. He got up from his seat.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked as he approached his colleagues.

"We're waiting to get word on a victim. What are you doing here?" Danny replied.

"Jazelle, she's been in an accident. I'm waiting to hear from the doctor." Sheldon ran a hand across the side of his face then down the back of his head.

"Jazelle? What happened?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea. I was waiting for her at Lincoln Center to see a concert and then I got a call that she was here."

Danny looked at Mac with a confused look. "Is it possible that Jazelle is our vic?" Danny asked Mac.

"It's possible. I didn't get a good look before they put her in the ambulance."

"What do you mean, vic?" Sheldon interrupted their conversation.

"We got called to a scene at Broadway and 49th and the cab driver was shot and there was a woman in the backseat that was brought here. A car hit them on the right side of the cab, and we believe the driver of that car shot the cab driver," Mac explained.

"It can't be a coincidence."

A doctor approached the three of them. "Jazelle Clark?" he asked them.

"I'm her boyfriend," Sheldon spoke up.

"I'm Detective Taylor, this is Detective Messer we're investigating the accident."

"Miss Clark sustained a good amount of injuries from the accident," he flipped up the pages of her file. "Her right fibula and tibia were broken, as well as a fractured hip bone. Her right elbow was dislocated. We had to do an ultrasound, and unfortunately she lost the baby," he looked at Sheldon. "I'm sorry. She's awake if you would like to speak with her."

Sheldon felt faint. He fell onto the bench in the corridor and stared at the floor. _Did he say baby?_ he asked himself. Jazelle hadn't said anything about a baby. "Wait, doctor," Sheldon called out and the doctor stopped. "How far along was she?"

"Six weeks," the doctor replied and continued down the hallway.

Sheldon was starting to feel sick. "Six weeks," he whispered.

Danny put a hand on Sheldon's back. "I'm sorry, man."

"I didn't even know. She never said anything about it. I can't believe she was going to have…now…"

"There's nothing you could've done differently to prevent this," Mac stated.

Sheldon looked up at the wall across from him. "I need to be with her." He sniffed back the tears and started down the hall.

Sheldon tapped on the door as he entered the room. Jazelle's eyes were closed. He came close to her bed and she opened them slowly. She took one look at him and turned her head the other way.

"Hey, beautiful," he greeted softly. He noticed the tears in her eyes and sat in the chair by the bed. "How are you feeling?" Again, no response. "Please, Jazelle, look at me."

"I can't," she whispered.

"Why?"

"I'm ashamed."

"Of what, babe?" he put his hand on hers.

She turned her head to look at him. The tears were streaming down her face and onto the pillow. "I should've told you, and I'm so sorry." She burst into sobs.

Sheldon reached his arm over her and put his head against hers as she cried. "It's ok, I promise. I love you, and there will be plenty of time for babies." He kissed her lips softly.

"I was going to tell you tonight, after the concert, but…"

"You're gonna get through this, and down the road babies will come, ok?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed her again then put his hand on the side of her face and rubbed her cheek with his thumb.


	4. Explanation

Sheldon was sitting next to Jazelle's hospital bed when Mac and Danny came in the room. They each asked Jazelle how she was feeling and gave their condolences for their loss. Mac took a seat on a stool across the bed from Sheldon and Danny stood at the foot of the bed.

"We need to ask you some questions about what happened, is that ok?" Mac inquired.

"Yes," she responded softly.

"Why don't you just walk us through what happened."

She took a deep breath. "I got in the cab outside of a store on 37th and 7th."

"We didn't see any bags in the car," Danny commented.

"Because I had the sweater on that I bought," she paused. "The driver took 7th to Broadway. I was getting ready to call my sister when I glanced over and saw the car coming toward me. I don't even remember the actual impact. I was lying on my left side and I kind of remember opening my eyes and seeing the driver get pulled out. I closed my eyes then heard the shot. After that I don't remember anything until I opened my eyes and I was in the ambulance then here at the hospital." She had tears in her eyes then one fell down her cheek.

"Could you describe the car?" Danny asked her.

She looked up at him. "It was black, an SUV but small."

"What about the man who pulled the driver out, could you see him?"

"It was dark. He was wearing all black, sorry."

"That's fine," Mac started. "You did really good." He stood. "We'll let you know if we have any more questions, ok?"

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't give you more."

Sheldon leaned onto the bed and put his hand on Jazelle's. "You did good, babe." Danny and Mac started to leave the room. "I'll be right back, ok?"

"Yeah," Jazelle replied and adjusted in the bed.

Sheldon went into the hallway where Mac and Danny were talking. "So, what do you guys have on this guy?"

Danny shook his head. "Not much. According to Flack the driver is a good guy, not even a speeding ticket. And when he talked to his wife she didn't indicate he was having trouble with anyone."

"So, what does that mean? Do you think this about Jazelle?" Sheldon asked with a confused look.

"We don't know. Did she say anything about someone threatening her, or following her?" Mac inquired.

"No, nothing." Sheldon thought for a second. "She did tell me something the other day about a guy outside the school. She noticed him a couple times and that's why she mentioned it."

"We'll look into the evidence from the scene a little more, and if we need to we'll ask Jazelle about the man she saw. We'll keep you posted."

"Ok, call me with anything you find out," Sheldon told them and they walked away.

"He was an older man," Jazelle was telling Mac and Sheldon. "Dark hair with some gray in it, and dark eyes. He was tall, maybe six feet tall with a slender build. He was watching me. When I first saw him I was more worried about the girls until I realized he was watching me. I saw him two days in a row and that was it." She pulled her sweatshirt closer to her. "He looked familiar like I'd seen him before, but not how he looked then."

"What do you mean?" asked Mac.

"Like maybe I saw him when he was younger, or something."

"Can you think of where you might know him from?"

Jazelle stared at her hands for a second. Suddenly she looked up at both men next to her. "I know where it was. He worked for my dad. Jenkins was his last name, maybe. I'm not sure exactly."

Mac nodded at her. "This is good, really." He looked back and forth between Sheldon and Jazelle. "We have a new theory. We believe the man that hit the car was there for you and not the driver. He pulled the driver out and shot him then we believe he was going to get you, but something scared him off. We found out the car was a black Lexus SUV."

"So, then if you look up the last name Jenkins and the Lexus SUVs registered in the area maybe you'll get a match," Sheldon told Mac.

"That's what I plan to do. I'll be in touch."

The next day Sheldon was packing up the remainder of Jazelle's things in her hospital room. A male nurse came to help him get her out of the bed and into a wheelchair. The nurse put up the brace to hold her caste leg. Sheldon carried her bag to the elevator as the nurse pushed the wheelchair. On the bottom floor they made their way out the automatic doors and to the front of the hospital. Flack was sitting in his car, but got out when he saw them approaching.

"Hey, Jazelle, how you doing?" Flack inquired as he opened the door to the backseat.

She forced a smile. "I'm ok," she replied. The nurse held the wheelchair as Flack and Sheldon helped Jazelle into the car.

Sheldon settled into the back with Jazelle as Flack drove them to Jazelle's apartment. "So, how's the investigation going?"

"We found Charles Jenkins car, and his apartment but he was gone. We pulled phone records, talked to all of his neighbors, and the people he works for. He seemed to have vanished." Flack looked at Jazelle through the rearview mirror. "Don't worry, Jazelle, we'll find him. You got the best CSI team in the country on this."


	5. End of Pain

It was cold outside; fall was setting in then winter would be coming soon as well. Sheldon was walking into the lab. He had been nervous to leave Jazelle at home alone, but she had insisted that he leave. He made his way to the floor that housed the lab he worked in, and went down the hall to the conference room where the team was convened.

"Hey, Hawkes," Lindsay greeted. "How's Jazelle?"

"She's doing better. She's still pretty down about the baby, but I think she'll be alright," he responded and sat down across from her at the table. "So, what do we have on her case?" He looked at Mac, Stella, and Danny.

"This has gotten to be bigger than we thought. We pulled the report on the plane crash Jazelle's father was in, and we found that someone had tampered with the landing gear of the plane. They didn't have any evidence to link to someone, but we've linked it back to Charles Jenkins," Stella explained.

"Wait, so you're telling me the same guy who attacked Jazelle also caused her father's plane to crash, and killed all those people?" Sheldon looked shocked.

"That's what the evidence is leading to."

"Have you found him yet?"

Danny shook his head. "This guy seemed to disappear. We've got pictures at the bus station, the airports, and train stations."

"Do you think Jazelle is still in danger?"

"We can't say either way," Mac replied.

Sheldon stood. "I gotta get back to her place."

"Is she alone?" Lindsay asked as he was leaving the room.

"Yes," Sheldon left the room and walked quickly down the hall, almost running. He heard the rest of his team calling after him, but he just continued down his path to the elevator.

When he got to Jazelle's apartment the door was cracked. He pulled his weapon and started inside. He looked around the apartment as he moved slowly. He didn't see Jazelle on the couch where he had left her. The kitchen and living room were clear. The bathroom was empty. He pushed the bedroom door open slowly. Jazelle was sitting on the bed and Charles Jenkins was in front of her with a gun pointed at her.

"Charles, don't do this. I don't know what it is Jazelle's father did to you, but this is not going to make it right. We know you killed Joseph Clark, and all the others on that plane. You have nowhere to go," Sheldon was telling the gunman as he made his way into the room.

"Your father," he started to Jazelle. "He took away all my clients, put me out of business. He deserved what he got and all the others too. And you, he raised you to be just as ungrateful and arrogant," he was screaming at her.

Jazelle had tears running down her cheeks with her eyes closed. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"No, no you're not. I lost everything because of your father, everything." He got closer to her with the gun and Sheldon could sense his anger rising.

Sheldon was scared. He could tell Jazelle was too. Suddenly Jenkins got closer to Jazelle with the gun. Sheldon hesitated then he heard a shot come from the doorway. Jenkins went down and Mac came into the room. "You guys ok?" he asked still pointing his gun at Jenkins.

Sheldon secured his gun and went to Jazelle. "I'm ok. Babe, are you ok?"

Her eyes were still closed as he was kneeled down in front of her. "I think so," she replied then looked him in the eyes.

Sheldon wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. "It's gonna be ok, it's all over now." He put his hands on the sides of her face and kissed her.


End file.
